


일생의 감시자에게

by millinhouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millinhouse/pseuds/millinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>괴물이 지상으로 해방되고 몇 년 후, 거짓말처럼 인간 아이가 쓰러졌다. 곧 죽을 아이에게 병문안을 온 샌즈는 편지를 받았다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 일생의 감시자에게

해골이 문을 밀고 들어왔다. 1인용 병실이다. 작은 공간 안에는 병원의 모든 특징이 다 들어가 있다. 기계가 규칙적으로 돌아가는 소리. 병원 특유의 소독약 냄새. 약간 더럽지만 하얗다고 말할 만한 벽지.

침대에 누워 있는 한 아이까지.

“꼬맹아. 아주 살이 뼈에 딱 달라붙었구만. 해골처럼 말이야.”

그의 목소리에 아이가 고개를 살짝 돌렸다. 입가에 투명한 호스가 연결되어있다. 해골은 인간 아이가 얼마나 생기 있었는지 기억했다. 지상에 나오고 몇 년은 계속 그러다, 어느 날 거짓말처럼 아이가 쓰러졌다. 아이는 몇 개월간 의식이 없었다. 병원에서는 원인을 알 수 없다는 말만 반복했다.

아이가 눈을 떴을 때, 병원은 고작해야 1년을 버틸 거라는 진단을 내렸다. 그동안 아이를 보살폈던 괴물은 진단을 듣고 한참 통곡했다. 거대한 몸집이 슬픔을 못 이겨 쓰러졌고 언다인이 그녀를 부축해야만 했다. 해골의 형제는 조용히 누워있는 인간의 손을 붙잡으며 온갖 말을 쏟아냈다. 아이의 병실은 몇 개월간 북적거렸다. 괴물들은 안절부절못했다. 그들에게 1년은 너무 짧았다.

괴물들은 아이에게 말을 걸었고, 사진을 찍었고, 함께 웃었고... 이별 후 아주 오랫동안 아이를 추억하기 위해 온갖 발버둥을 쳤다. 그 모습을 작은 해골이 관찰했다.

톡톡 소리에 해골이 생각에서 깨어났다. 아이가 산소 호흡기를 마른 손가락으로 두드렸다. 뼈다귀 손이 호흡기를 떼어주자 걸걸한 숨소리가 아이 목에서 났다.

“필요한 건 없어?”

뼈다귀 손이나 다를 바 없는 인간의 손이 어딘가를 가리켰다. 해골은 아이가 가리킨 곳으로 갔다. 작은 꾸러미 하나가 있다. 해골은 두툼한 편지 봉투 하나를 발견할 수 있었다.

“누구 주라고?”

아이는 대답 대신 자기 옆자리를 손으로 쓸었다. 검은 눈동자에는 아직 생기가 남아있다. 해골은 아이가 원하는 바를 알았다. 날카로운 뼈의 끝이 봉투를 간단히 찢었다. 해골은 종이 다발을 가지런히 정돈했다. 오래되고 눅눅한 종이 냄새. 그 끄트머리에는 또박또박한 글씨로 이렇게 쓰여 있다.

내 일생의 감시자에게.

“이걸 읽으려면 오늘 하루가 다 가겠는데.”

눈동자에 힘이 들어갔다. 하는 수 없이 뼈다귀 샌즈는 기나긴 편지를 읽기 시작했다.

 

내 일생의 감시자에게.

샌즈. 내 예상이 맞는다면 당신은 죽어가는 내 옆에서 이 편지를 읽을 것이다. “예상대로네. 꼬맹아.” 지루하더라도 끝까지 읽어주길 바란다. 난 당신에게 내 일생을 말하려 한다. 내가 저질렀던 죄악과 구차한 변명까지 모두.

내가 당신을 처음 만났을 때를 생각해본다. 당신이 떠올리는 그 처음은 아니다. 그보다 아주 오래전에 당신을 처음 만났다. 당신은 내가 꼬맹이 주제에 초연하다는 둥, 그렇게 첫인상을 결정지었겠지. 아니... 난 원래 그런 표정을 짓던 아이는 아니었다. 난 실없이 웃고 너무 많이 떠든다고 어른들에게 혼나던 평범한 아이었다. 그 아이는 쓸데없이 호기심이 많았다.

왜 하필이면 집 뒷산이 에봇산이었는지 모르겠다. 누군가의 말처럼 운명이었나. 당신은 '운명'이라는 단어에 코웃음 치겠지만 나는 누군가의 말을 믿는다.

나는 에봇산 정상까지 달음박질쳤다. 보물을 발견한다는 둥 시답잖은 이유였던 거 같다. 그러다 분화구에서 실수로 떨어졌다. 꽃 더미가 몸을 받쳐줬고, 거기서 플라위와 토리엘과 당신을 만났다. 당신을 만났을 때 난 울음을 터트렸다. 당신은 해골이고 무섭게 생겼으니까. 당신은 친구를 사귀는 방법을 모르냐고 했지만. 글쎄. 갑자기 불쑥 뒤에서 나타나 악수를 청하는 건 친구 사귀기보다 놀라게 하는 데에 더 알맞다는 걸 당신도 알아야 한다.

당신이 생각하는 처음과 내가 말하는 처음이 다르다는 걸 금방 이해하리라 본다. 플라위의 용어로 써볼까? 그게 나의 ‘1회차’였다.

1회차. 그땐 내게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 몰랐다. 괴물들이 내게 건네는 인사는 너무 고통스러웠고 난 그저 집에 가고 싶었다. 폐허에서만 스무 번 넘게 죽었다. 죽으면 어딘가에서 다시 눈을 뜨는 게 너무 무서웠다. 토리엘도, 샌즈 당신도, 심지어 파피루스도 무서웠다. 난 도망가고 싶었지만 그럴 수가 없어서 앞으로 나아가야만 했다. 그래. 그렇게 나아가다, 당신이 호텔 식당에서 여기엔 음식과 친구들이 있는데 네가 하는 일이 정말 가치가 있느냐고 했었다.

당신에게 한 번 더 알려주고 싶다. 어린애한테 그렇게 말하면 안 된다. 당신은 인간 아이에 대해 너무 무지했다. 애한테 ‘그 부탁이 아니었다면 넌 죽은 목숨이었어.’라고 말하는 건 부적절하다. 지금의 당신은 모르겠지만, 1회차의 당신은 곤욕을 치렀다. 식당을 떠나가라 울어 젖히는 날 달래느라고 말이다. “...헤. 미안했어.”

소동이 끝난 후 나는 코어로 갔다. 거기서 굉장히 많이 죽었다. 메타톤이 내 죽음에 한몫 했다. 그의 전기 마법이 지금도 무섭다. 당신보다는 아니지만.

마지막 복도에서 당신이... ‘넌 LOVE 대신 love를 얻었다’ 고 말했었다. “내 최고의 말장난 중 하나지.” 참 유치하고 다정한 말장난이었다. 당신 얘길 듣고 왕을 만나러 갔다. 왕이 거대한 삼지창으로 날 막아섰고... 내 장난감 칼에 거의 다 죽어갈 때 그에게 자비를 베풀었었다.

그리고 플라위가 나타나 그의 영혼을 조각내고 인간 영혼 6개를 흡수했다. 그가 거대한 TV 식물로 변하던 모습을 당신도 봤어야 한다. 아주 끔찍했다. 가끔 꿈에 나오면 소스라치게 놀랄 정도로.

솔직히 말하자면, 아직도 내가 어떻게 그를 무찌를 수 있었는지 모르겠다. 영혼들이 내 요청을 듣지 않았다면 나는 지금까지도 그에게 농락당했을지 모른다.

그를 무찌르고 영혼들은 어딘가 가버렸다. 나는 지상으로 나갔고... 기억이 없다. 다시 눈을 뜨니 처음 그 꽃밭이었다. “...헤.” 이상하게도 플라위의 목소리가 머릿속에 남아있었다. 모두와 친구가 되라는 말이었다.

난 다시 처음부터 시작해야만 했다. 두 번째 겪는 일이었기 때문에 나는 덜 무서웠고 덜 아팠다. 파피루스. 언다인. 알피스. 그들과 친구들이 되는 건 재밌고 가치 있는 일이었다. 그들의 격려가 좋았다. 나는 당신들과 정말로 지상에서 행복하게 살고 싶었다.

모두와 친구가 되고 다시 아스고어의 앞에 섰을 때. 토리엘이 나타나 그를 날려버렸다. 정말 놀랐었다. 그 후에 있었던 일 모두 내겐 놀랄 일이었다. 플라위가 나타나 당신들을 줄기로 휘감았고 내 영혼을 부수려고 했다. 당신들은 내게 격려했고... 나는 의지와 바램으로 가득 찼었다.

당신들은 기억이 나지 않겠지만, 플라위가 모두의 영혼을 흡수하고 완전해진 모습을 나는 안다. 그게 누군지 당신에게 말하지는 않겠다. ‘그’가 원하지 않을 테니까. 그는 시공간을 일그러뜨렸고 나를 절망시키려고 했다. 나는 필사적으로 도움을 요청했고 당신들을 불렀다.

당신들은 내 요청에 응답했다. 샌즈. 당신도 그랬다. 당신들이 응답할수록 나는 자유로워졌다. 그 힘으로 나는 버텨냈다.

그가 제발 이기게 해달라고 울부짖었던 게 기억난다. 그는 결국 자신의 힘으로 나의 영혼을 취하는 대신, 결계를 부수었다. 그래. 그 덕분이다. 당신들을 구원한 건 내가 아니라 그다. 나 대신 그의 이름이 휘장에 새겨진다면 얼마나 좋을까.

나는 그와 포옹한 후 당신들과 지상으로 나갔다. 몇 년간은 정말 행복했다. 그러다 어떤 사고가 있었고... 나는 죽었다.

나는 꽃밭으로 돌아왔다. 시간이 다시 되돌아갔다. 당신이 알아줬으면 좋겠다. 내가 원해서 처음으로 돌아간 게 아니라는 걸. 그것만큼은. 지상에서 다시 지하로 괴물들이 곤두박질치는 것만큼은. 내 탓이 아니었다.

“......” 수많은 되감기가 있었다. ‘그’가 해내지 못한 일을 시간이 해냈다. 나는 점차 절망하게 되었다. 굉장히 많은 시간이 지난 후 우연히 거울을 봤는데. 당신이 초연하다고 할 만한 얼굴이 거기 있었다.

나와 당신들은 정말 많이 지상으로 나갔었다. 나는 계속 대사 노릇을 했다. 당신은 지상에서 힘들게 시간을 보내는 날 감시했다... 잘못 썼다. 당신은 지하에서나 지상에서나 똑같았다. 당신은 내 힘을 위험하게 여겼고 몇 번의 되풀이가 있었는지 짐작하려는 듯했다.

그래. 알고 있었다. 당신은 날 믿지 않았다. 푸른 눈초리로 날 눈여겨보며 언제 불붙을지 모르는 폭탄을 보듯 했다. 아니다. 책망하는 게 아니다. 당신 입장에선 내가 폭발물이 맞았으니까. 당연한 일이다.

하지만 당신도 인정해야 한다. 당신은 정말 짜증 나는 감시자다. “유쾌하진 않구만.” 당신은 당신 형제와 달리 지상의 시간을 즐기지도 못했고, 혼자 정체된 체 나를 감시했다. 내가 수상한 일을 하더라도 어쩌지 못할 거면서. 당신은 의무감과 강박감에 사로잡혀 감시를 해냈다. 내가 죽고 다시 처음으로 돌아가도. 계속. 지금도 마찬가지라는 거 안다.

아니다. 이번 죽음은 이전의 죽음과 다르다. 편지 계속 읽어주기 바란다.

솔직하게 털어놓겠다. 난 처음엔 당신 시선을 느끼지 못했다. 당신이 날 감시한다는 걸 알게 되었을 때 동정하기도 했었다. 그런데 당신의 집요하고 강박적인 감시를 견디다 보면 가끔... 폭력적인 생각이 들기도 했다. 당신의 턱뼈에 빠루를 넣고 앞뒤로 당겨 부숴버리고 싶다거나, 당신의 두개골에 시멘트를 쏟아붓고 싶은 그런 생각들... “윽.” 미치지 않고서야 할 수 없는 생각들. 당신도 알 것이다. 내 인내심이 보통이 아니라는 걸. 난 몇 번 그런 충동을 참았던 적이 있다.

당신은 날 탓하지 않을 것이다. 당신 역시 나를 대상으로 비슷한 생각을 했을 게 분명하니까. 게다가 지금의 당신이야 모르겠지만 실제로 몇 번 성공한 적이 있었다. 예를 들면, 날 계속 가사상태에 빠트린 채 지상에 머무르는 시간을 무한정 늘리려던 시도는 꽤 성공적이었다. 나는 한... 50년 정도 잠을 잤던 것 같다. 행복한 시간이었다.

행복한 시간이 끝나고 지하로 처박혀서도 난 한동안 몽롱했다. 꿈꾸는 줄 알았다. 꿈이 아니라는 걸 깨달았을 때... 당신도 어느 정도는 알 거 같다.

당신들이나 나나 별로 다를 바가 없었다. 아무리 발버둥 치더라도 우리는 결국 지하에 갇힌 신세였다. 다른 점은 난 그 모든 걸 기억하고, 당신들은 아니라는 것뿐이다. 그 차이점에서 당신은 중간을 차지했다. 당신은 어렴풋이 기억했고 모든 걸 놔버렸다.

나도 마찬가지였다. 얼마 정도의 되감기 후에 모든 걸 놔버렸다. 완전히 절망해버린 나는 미친 생각을 했다. 당신들을 모두 죽이고 자살하자고. 그러면. 이 모든 게 끝날지도 모른다고.

그때쯤 나는... 제정신이 아니었다. 이해해달란 얘기가 아니다. 심판받아 마땅한 얘기다. 끔찍한 얘기기도 하다. 친구들을 모두 죽이고 자살한다니. 게다가 난 실제로 그 일을 해버렸다.

거의 모든 괴물을 죽였을 때 당신이 날 심판했다. “......” 마지막 복도에서 얼마나 죽었는지 모르겠다. 한 50번 정도 죽었을 때 난 진심으로 당신을 증오했고, 죽이고 싶었다. 당신은 어땠는지 모르겠다. 끔찍하다는 생각은 했을 것 같다. 당신은 내게 친구가 아니라며 다른 샌즈한테는 말하지 말라고 했다. 글쎄... 우린 원래 친구가 아니었다. 감시하고 감시당하는 사이였다. 당신도 동감하리라 본다.

결국 당신은 내게 죽었다. 거기서부터 내 몸이 말을 잘 안 들었다. 아스고어를 만나고, 그를 죽이고, 플라위를 죽이면서 내 몸이 다른 사람의 것이 된 것만 같았다.

결계 끝에서 나는 그 애를 만날 수 있었다. ‘차라’. 그 애는 뜬금없이 나타나 내 의지가 자길 깨웠다고 말하더니 이 세계를 부수자고 했다. 세계를 부수면 시간이 되풀이될 일도 없을 것 같았기에 나는 동의했다.

차라는 일격에 세계를 부수었다. 아마 당신은 이 부분에서 내가 미쳤다는 생각을 할 거 같다. 그래도 계속 읽어주길 바란다.

분명히 세계는 부서졌었고 내 존재는 사라졌었는데. 아무것도 없었는데. 모든 게 원래대로 되돌아갔다. 그 때부터 항상 차라가 내 곁에 있었다. 차라는 누군가가 영혼을 바쳤다고 내게 말해주었다. 우리는 계속 세계를 부수고, 구원하고, 이도 저도 아니면 플라위에게 가는 걸 반복했다. 뭐든 화려하고 크게 부수는 걸 좋아하는 차라도 지겨워할 정도로 그 일이 반복되었다.

차라가 만족할 정도로 이 세계는 없어졌고, 내가 절망하는 것조차 포기할 정도로 이 세계는 되살아났다. 나와 차라는 그동안 서로에게 수많은 협박과 합의와 협상을 했다.

무한한 시간이 지났다. 나와 차라는 한 가지 방법을 찾았다. 차라는 G로 시작하는 이름의 누군가가 자기에게 도움을 줬다고 했다. 당신이라면 차라를 의심하겠지만 그 애도 나만큼 지겨워하고 있다. 지금 당신이 바라보는 이 몸뚱이의 죽음을 끝으로, 나나 당신들이나 진정으로 자유로워질 것이다.

시간은 이제 되풀이되지 않는다. 샌즈. 당신 역시 불안에 떨 필요가 없다.

나는 당신을 잘 안다. 당신과 나는 꽤 닮은 구석이 있다. 불쾌할 수도 있겠다. 수많은 죄악을 저지른 나와 나를 수없이 심판한 당신이 닮았다니. 하지만, 내 생각에는 그렇다. 우리는 감당할 수도, 해결할 수도 없는 비밀에 짓눌려 살았다는 점이 닮았다.

이제... 당신은 내 비밀을 안다. 난 당신에게 내 끔찍한 죄악과 비밀을 모조리 고백해버렸다. 나는 곧 영원히 죽음을 맞이할 것이다. 당신이 여기쯤 읽을 때쯤이면 내 숨은 간당간당하겠지. 나의 눈동자는 어쩌면 흐릿해져 있을 수도 있고, 해방감으로 반짝반짝 빛날지도 모르겠다.

여기까지 글을 쓰며 나는... 이미 해방감을 만끽하고 있다. 불공평하다고 생각한다면 그저 내 귀에 비밀을 흘리면 된다. 그러면 우리는 비밀을 공평하게 나눈 사이가 된다. 당신이 날 믿지 않는다면 어쩔 수 없는 일이겠지만.

샌즈. 여기까지 죄악과 비밀을 모조리 말해놓고 염치없지만. 부탁이 있다.

내가 죽고 계속 일직선으로 흘러갈 시간을 관찰해주기 바란다. 나는 보지 못할 친구들을 관찰하고, 그들의 기쁨이나 슬픔에 동참해주길 바란다. 마지막으로 당신 역시 모든 것이 이전으로 되돌아가리라는 강박감에서 해방되길 바란다.

이별의 인사를 전하며. 이 편지를 마친다.

프리스크.

 

샌즈가 편지에서 눈을 떼어냈을 때 아이는 거의 의식을 잃어가던 중이었다. 희미해지는 숨소리가 곧 끊길 것만 같았다. 샌즈는 간호사를 호출하는 버튼을 누르는 대신 아이의 귓가에 다가갔다. 그는 몇 마디를 속삭였다.

검은 눈동자가 힘겹게 그를 보았다. 마치 웃은 것 같았다. 그것으로 끝이었다. 인간 아이는 죽음을 맞이했다.

시간은 되돌아가지 않는다. 샌즈는 허탈하게 주저앉았다. 헛웃음이 그의 턱뼈와 두개골 구멍 사이에서 새어 나왔다.


	2. 아이가 죽고 10년이 지났다

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 조촐한 묘비 위에 후드를 눌러 쓴 그림자가 스쳤다. 뼈다귀 손이 주위의 흙먼지를 툭툭 털어냈다. 그는 짧은 풀이 깔린 땅바닥에 털썩 주저앉았다. 후드가 그 반동으로 벗겨졌다. 하얀 두개골이 낄낄 웃으며 케첩을 한 병 들이켰다. 그리고 아무렇게나 말하기 시작했다.

어떤 산등성이 어딘가에 조촐한 묘비 하나가 있다. 그 묘비 자체는 별 볼 일 없었으나, 크고 작은 기묘한 발자국이나 마르지 않는 꽃다발이 끊임없이 주위를 지켰다. 인간들은 저절로 묘비 근처를 피하게 되었다. 괴물들이 해방된 지 10년이 지났어도 아직 그들은 낯설고 두려운 존재였다.

묘비 위에 후드를 눌러 쓴 그림자가 스쳤다. 뼈다귀 손이 주위의 흙먼지를 툭툭 털어냈다. 그는 짧은 풀이 깔린 땅바닥에 털썩 주저앉았다. 후드가 그 반동으로 벗겨졌다. 하얀 두개골이 낄낄 웃으며 케첩을 한 병 들이켰다. 그리고 아무렇게나 말하기 시작했다.

 

이봐. 꼬맹아. 오랜만이야. 네가 죽고 10년 만인가. 혹시나 섭섭하다면 미안해. 내가 그동안 좀 바빴거든.

여기 이렇게 온 건... 내 형제가 하도 난리를 쳤거든. 왜 널 보러 가지를 않느냐고 울화통을 터트리던데. 너도 알겠지만, 내 멋진 동생이 일주일에 한 번은 와서 네 묘비를 청소하고 말을 걸잖아?

꼬맹아. 너도 많이 바쁜 거 같더라. 그런 내 동생 꿈에 한 번도 안 나타난 걸 보면. 걔가 얼마나 섭섭해 한다고. 꿈에서라도 놀아줘. 파피루스는 널 그리워해.

맞아. 그 녀석 새 전투 육체 봤어? 네 얼굴을 딴 문양이 가슴에 가득 그려져 있다고. 파피루스는 코스튬 파티마다 그걸 입고 네 얘기를 늘어놓곤 해. 네가 얼마나 멋진 친구였는지... 얼마나 퍼즐을 쿨하게 풀었는지... 그런 것들. 신나게 얘기하다 술이라도 조금 마시면 금방 우울해 하지.

헤... 헤헤. 네겐 시시한 얘기인가.

그래. 꼬맹아. 괴물들이 너 없이 어떻게 살아가는지 대충은 알 거 같은데. 그들 모두 평범하게 살면서 널 잊지 않으려고 노력하고 있어. 토리엘은 너와 함께 찍은 기념사진으로 수까지 놓아서 집에 걸어놨다니까.

토리엘 얘기가 나와서 말인데. 그녀가 널 잃고 난 후에 어떻게 될지 생각해본 적 없어? 지금이야 많이 나아졌지만 네가 죽고 나서 큰일이었다고. 토리엘이 교사 일을 시작한 후에 그때만큼 많이 쉬어본 적이 없어. 지금도 쬐끄만 애들을 보면 네가 생각나서 가르치기가 힘들대.

 

말이 빙글빙글 도는구만. 이러려고 여기 온 게 아닌데.

사실 편지라도 써올까 했었어. 시도는 해봤는데... 너처럼 멋들어지게 쓸 수가 없더라고. 무언가를 적는다는 게 귀찮기도 하고. 아까운 종이 몇 장만 날렸지.

꼬맹아. 네 편지 아직도 가지고 있어. 그게 어디 있게? 우리 집 지하 바닥에 감추어 놨지. 그 편지에 곰팡이가 피다 못해 아주 숙성되었을걸. 그걸 거기다 처박아놓고 아주 가끔 봤었어.

심하다고 생각해? 나한테 편지를 줬을 때 바로 알았어야지. 그 편지 너무 무거웠다고. 나 같이 골이 텅텅 비어버린 해골은 감당이 안 될 정도로.

네가 그렇게 썼었지. 너와 나는 닮았고, 넌 나를 잘 안다고. 아니야.

꼬맹아. 나를 잘 알았더라면, 그렇게 비밀을 홀라당 넘겨버리고 죽어버리면 안 됐어. 네가 날 얼마나 대단하게 봤는지는 모르겠지만. 난 네 생각만큼 대단한 녀석이 아니야. 나는 별거 아닌 놈이야. 세계가 내 예상과 전혀 달랐다는 걸 안 그 순간부터 겁에 질렸던 놈이라고.

내겐 언제나 한계가 있었어. 그리고 네 편지는 그 한계를 훨씬 뛰어넘은 경계에 있지. 여기서 너와 편지에 대한 얘기 조금만 나누고 집으로 돌아가면 그 편지 영영 없애버리려고. 이해하지? 이해하지 않아도 상관은 없지만.

...사실. 네 말이 어느 정도는 맞았어. 난 널 믿지 않았어. 네가 두려웠으니까. 네 힘. 그리고 어떤 일이 일어나던지 그저 태연자약한 네 태도. 두려운 걸 믿는 건 힘든 일이야. 가끔은 믿는다는 행위 자체가 스스로에 대한 배신처럼 느껴진다니까. 그러니까... 너 같은 형제 살인마를 믿는 건 힘든 일이라고. 이 무서운 꼬마야.

꼬맹아. 네가 날 얼마나 무섭게 만드는지 모르지. 넌 하다못해 꿈에서까지 나타나. 제발 내 꿈에서 ‘샌즈. 이건 전부 쇼였어. 원래 자리로 돌아가야지.’ 라고 말하는 것 좀 그만하면 안 될까?

나도 알아. 알량한 지식이 널 원망하는 것조차 가로막는구만. 그건 내 무의식이지. 이 모든 것이 다시 이전으로 돌아가리라는 강박관념. 네 표현은 참 멋들어져서 기가 막힐 때가 있어. 내 말장난과 네 표현을 일일 교환할 수 있으면 좋을 텐데 참 아쉽군.

강박관념. 그래. 네가 죽은 지 10년이 지났어. 근데 난 아직도 확신을 못 하겠다니까. 편지는 네가 완전히 힘을 잃었다는 단서가 되기엔 역부족이야. 넌 그저 ‘이제 시간은 일직선으로 흐를 거야.’ 라고 썼을 뿐이라고. '어떻게' 그런 일이 가능한 지는 쏙 빼놓고 말이지. 그걸 내가 믿을 거라고 생각한 거야?

네가 죽고 나서 매일같이 하는 일이 있지. 아침에 일어나서 생각하는 거야. ‘이게 사실인가? 꼬맹이가 한 말이 진짜인가?’ 하고 말이야. 지겨워 죽겠어. 네 말이 진짜라는 확실한 증거가 하나라도 있었다면 덥석 믿어 버렸을 텐데. 하다못해 그래프 같은 거라도 남겨줄 수는 없었어?

그래. 참 쓰레기 같구만. 징징대면서 ‘더 나은 건 없어요?!’ 라고 소리 지르는 고객이 된 느낌이야. 좀 이따 냅스타블룩 집에 들려서 시체 놀이나 해야겠군.

네가 정말 죽었다면... 내가 이렇게 골이 부서지도록 생각하면서 시간을 버리는 꼴은 못 보겠지. 쌤통이라고 생각하지도 못 할 테고.

꼬맹아. 넌 우리가 친구가 아니라고 했지만 난 그렇게 생각하진 않아. 적어도 네가 계속 돌아오지 않는다면... 이 상태가 쭉 유지 된다면... 최고의 베프는 아니더라도. 우린 일종의 친구인 거지. 넌 약속을 지킨 거고, 난 네가 한 부탁을 들어주려고 계속 끙끙댈 테니까.

뭐. 그래. 이게 다야. 나중에 보자. 꼬맹아.


End file.
